You were my first
by loveandbeloved
Summary: Sweet one-shot fic about Yaten and Mina


**I felt like making a Mina/Yaten fic. Yaten's a boy here...**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SM!

Note: flashbacks are in _italics_!

Mina glowered at Yaten. He'd just won the game of MarioKart they'd been playing. "You can't let me win anything can you."

"Sorry babe." His arms rested beneath his head as he stretched. His tee shirt showed his fairly muscular biceps. He wasn't that burly looking. Mina pouted. "Chill babe, you need to learn to shoot the red shells backwards."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Yaten sighed good naturedly and took her controller. "Like this, Mina."

"Ugh." She sighed.

Mina and Yaten had been best friends since they were five. He'd become a pop star and she'd become a model. They both were the subject of many scandals, but their friendship stayed strong…and possibly grew into something more. "Did you hear about that scandal with Tiger Woods?"

"Yeah, but I really think that the media should be focusing on other things besides celebrities now…they should focus on the war and military stuff."

"You're just saying that so another scandal about you doesn't pop up."

"I don't get why people assumed that we were," she blushed, "dating."

He shrugged. "I guess they found out about our history."

She scowled.

"Don't scowl. You _know_ we have a detailed history together."

"Yeah." She blushed.

"Yeah? More like hell yeah. I've been with you since you were five! I've had to put up with you and you're whining for a long time!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was your first in many things." He said softly.

She moved to sit on the couch with him. "You were."

"I was your first friend."

"My first neighbor."

"Your first hugger."

"My first band member." She laughed at the memory.

"Your first kiss." His eyes softened and their hands found each other, the mood of the conversation shifting instantly.

"On the cheek and lips." She whispered hoarsely.

~*~*~*~*

_Mina'd been crying the entire day. Her boyfriend cheated on her with some slut. Mina wouldn't talk to anyone for that whole week. Yaten was on tour. When he'd heard, he came straight back to see her. Mina didn't refuse to talk to him. She hugged him and put on her happy facade until he'd told her he'd known…_

"_Mina…stop pretending." Yaten growled._

"_Pretending? Who's pretending?" Mina asked._

"_Mina, I know what he did."_

_She became distant. She backed away from him._

"_Are you going to be okay? And don't lie." He said sternly._

"_I'll be fine," she grumbled._

"_I said don't lie."_

"_I wasn't."_

"_Look me in the eyes and say that…just try."_

_She sucked in a breath and looked at him with her pained eyes. "I'll be fine."_

"_You've learned to lie well."_

"_Yaten, just stop! I'm fine, I was fine, and I will be fine!"_

"_The Mina I knew would've been sad to know that her boyfriend cheated on her."_

"_I was upset. I'm ok now."_

"_Mina, please…"_

"_Yaten, you don't need to worry about me every time something happens to me."_

"_I care about you, that's how I am when I care about someone. Do you want me to stay with you the rest of the day?"_

"_Don't you have a tour?"_

"_No concerts today."_

"_Wouldn't it bother-"_

"_Mina, I want to stay with you. I just want to know whether you'd have a problem with it."_

_She sighed as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He folded his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She froze and looked up at him. Confusion swimming in her eyes…_

_Mina and Yaten were celebrating Christmas at Yaten's house. They were walking into the kitchen to see whether the food was done. _

"_Something smells good." Mina remarked._

"_Damn right." Yaten stood next to her. They moved to walk in when his mother and younger sister stopped them._

"_Ah ah ah. Look up."_

_Mina and Yaten looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe above them._

"_Mom!" Yaten protested._

"_Tradition." His mother said sharply. Then she and Yaten's little sister turned around, giving them privacy._

"_Do we have to?" Mina breathed._

"_Yes…my mom can tell if we didn't."_

_Mina was about to speak when Yaten suddenly kissed her. She would've fallen over if Yaten didn't hold her waist firmly. He'd been kissing her for a few seconds, his hands caressing her and hers in his hair._

_A throat was cleared. It was Yaten's father. Yaten and Mina broke apart. Yaten's father raised an eyebrow._

"_Dad! Erm…mom…mistletoe." Yaten stuttered._

_A look of understanding passed over Mr. Kou's face. _

_Yaten and Mina refused to look at each other for the rest of the night._

Mina leaned her head on his shoulder. "You were my first too." Yaten sighed.

"In what?" Mina asked.

He cupped her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. "You were my first love."

Her eyes widened. "You were mine too." She gasped after she said those words. She turned bright pink.

He laughed. "Then what were we waiting for?"

She smiled. "I don't know." She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

They stared at the fireplace and listened to the warm crackling fire. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She looked into his eyes.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss full of love. She held on to him tighter as he shifted her onto his lap. Her hips moved so she could straddle him…which made her think of a time when they were teens, playing football…

_He was teaching her how to play football on the weekends. His friends thought he was romantically interested in Mina…after all, she was gorgeous. Yaten warded other boys off Mina. He was very protective of her. And somewhere along the way, she became popular because she was hanging out with the quarterback of the football team. _

"_Tackle me." Yaten said._

"_What?" Mina asked._

"_You heard me. Tackle me."_

"_Ugh." _

"_You're going to need a running start."_

_She scowled as she backed up about fifteen feet. She ran quickly and jumped on him, the force knocking him over._

_He landed on his back and she fell on top of him, straddling him, her chest heaving. Yaten would never admit it, but that moment was when he'd fallen for her. Her flushed appearance and concern over whether she'd hurt him made him utterly infatuated with her…_

Mina felt him flip her underneath him. She was pressed into the couch as he continued to kiss her and grind into her. She gasped and he gently laid her flat on the couch and climbed on top of her. She moaned as her fingers reached to play with the small hairs at his neck. He growled and kissed her with a new edge of dominance.

_Yaten remembered when he'd accidentally tackled Mina. He was playing football with his friends at the field and accidentally ran into Mina. He managed to roll her on top of him before they hit the floor. _

"_Whoa." She'd said. "Thanks Yaten. I really owe you one." _

"_Yeah, you do." Yaten groaned in pain._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_Ugh… Fine. My back hurts."_

_Mina rolled off him and demanded to see his back. _

"_Mina...let's focus on getting me to the bleachers."_

_She helped him limp over to the bleachers when she heard Yaten's friends whistle at her. Yaten glared at them and they looked genuinely scared. She rolled up his shirt to examine his back. "You have a nasty scar."_

"_I figured."_

"_You didn't have to flip me over."_

"_I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_Yaten, I would've been fine."_

"_Yeah right, if it hurt me this bad, it would've hurt you more."_

"_Yaten…"she sighed as she massaged his back. "You care about my safety too much."_

"_I do." 'Because I love you.' He'd thought._

"_Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again."_

"_Fine, Mina. I promise."_

Mina felt his hands reach to stroke her body from her breasts to her legs. "Yaten…" she moaned. His eyes turned a shade darker. He wanted her so badly. She shifted under him. The movement should've dumped her on the floor, but ever the chivalrous Yaten, flipped her over on top of him.

"Déjà vu." Yaten murmured. Mina knew he was thinking of the memory.

Mina pulled his face back to hers. He grasped her hips firmly. He reached for her shirt, but she stopped him. "In the Living room?" she pulled away.

"Fine." And he helped her stand and kissed her senselessly as the maneuvered themselves to his bedroom. They'd hit a few walls on their way to his room and by the time the door was locked, his shirt was unbuttoned and discarded on the floor. "I love you." He murmured. Then he shoved her on the bed and climbed on top of her…but not before she saw the posters of her on his walls…of her.

"Are you that obsessed with me?"

"Hmm?" He was trying to take her shirt off.

"I didn't know you had a zillion posters of me."

He looked up. "Well I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He resumed with sliding the shirt above her head.

"Do you masturbate with them or something?"

He looked at her intensely. "Why would I want to masturbate to them if I have you?"

She looked into his eyes…right before pulling him down on top of her. She pulled down his zipper and his pants. He kicked off his boxers and slid her jeans off her body. He pressed himself intimately to her and wrapped his arms around her, at the small of her back. Then he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor, where her underwear soon joined it. He pumped his fingers steadily inside her. "Oh Yaten…mmm…more…Yaten!" she jerked.

His fingers pushed deeper. She was a virgin still…and incredibly tight. His lips trailed from her neck down to her core. He placed a soft intimate kiss before he plunged his tongue inside her.

"Yaten! Ohh…mmm…god don't fucking stop! Oh Yaten,Yaten Yaten…"

She tasted utterly delicious. He was the first to touch her this way. His tongue curled inside her, causing her to gasp. 'Only a few more licks…' he thought.

She felt the orgasm take over her body. "Yaten!" she cried out. Her body writhed for a minute or so until she stopped. "Oh Yaten…" she murmured as she pulled him closer.

He slowly entered her and looked at her. "This is going to hurt." And with that, he pushed through her virgin barriers. She fought to keep tears from falling. "Babe…shh…it'll be ok…wait it out…c'mon…" he coaxed her.

It took a few more minutes for the pain to stop, but when it did, Yaten pumped into her slowly. The speed was going to kill him if he didn't pickup the pace.

Mina moaned. "Faster…" she whimpered.

Yaten looked up at her. Thank god! He slowly picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder, faster, and deeper. She moaned again.

"Mmm…more…God! Yaten…more!"

He buried his face in her neck and obliged. It wasn't until a few moments later that he felt her muscles tighten around him. "Babe-"

"Yaten!" she cried out as the orgasm claimed her.

He held himself back until during her orgasm, he felt himself coming. With a grunt and yell of her name, he emptied himself inside her and rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"What did we do?" her voice was shaking.

He looked into her eyes with warmth that shocked her. "We made love."

"You were my first."

"It's the first time we did it together."

"Together…"

"I'm your first…but I want to be your only." He whispered to her.

Her eyes widened.

"I love you Mina."

She pulled his lips down to meet hers. Soon they were at it again, bodies writhing, voices yelling, low moans, and more coaxing. "Oh Yaten…" she moaned at some point, "I love you too."

Today was the first day they made love together…but it wouldn't be the last…

FIN

**REVIEW! Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
